Motou: Drabbles
by SLIS
Summary: Drabbles and background stories for my fic, Pokemon: Motou. No spoilers here as long as you're up to date with the story. First drabble: 26 things about Ash


A/N: Yes, I know I should be doing Chapter 7, it is very late, and it will be later still as I'm re-editing the previous chapters of Pokemon: Motou. *lowers herself to the ground in apology to the readers*

That and I'm so swamped with work, I barely have any free time, all of _that_ goes to studying for my professional papers (no joke, I'm working on the weekends) _and _I'm sick. Unfortunately, this will be the state of affairs until June.

Until then, I'll alternate between Pokemon: Motou and drabble's that are helping me pull out of my writer's block. Yes, the drabbles are related to the story, no I wouldn't post any spoilers for future chapters.

26 Things About Ash

Ash still dreams of becoming a Pokèmon Master, it's just that his dreams are a little closer to reality lately.

Believing in himself and his Pokèmon has always come easily, it was learning not to let that belief cloud his judgment and cost him victory that was hard.

Confidence is arrogance tempered by experience, experience of one's own limits and how far a person could push them. Ash is very experience at pushing his limits and learning from his failures.

Desire has always been a distraction, and after a brief taste of it during the start of his journey, Ash has never seen the point of such an emotion.

Evolution does not only apply to Pokèmon, a fact he realized after looking back on all his adventures and his growth and evolution as a result.

Fights and battles are two different things in the Pokèmon world, he's learned to hate the former and love the latter.

Grins fade to smiles the older (and wiser) he grows.

Home will always be a house in Pallet Town and his mother's smile.

Instinct has always served him well in battle and in dealing with Pokèmon, he just had to learn to listen to it more.

Journeys have stopped becoming a means to an end, but an adventure in its own right.

Kindness is one of the few things Ash never had to learn, it was always a part of him.

Legendaries seen to flock to Ash, but he's never thought he was special because of this.

My Pokèmon can do anything, he says with pride, and because he says so, they will push themselves beyond their limits for him.

Naïve he is not, there is a difference between believing the best in people and being willfully blind.

Onwards, the direction he always pushes himself, both physically and mentally.

Patience doesn't come naturally to him, but Ash will always find some when it comes to helping Pokèmon.

Quick thinking, Ash has learned, is the basis behind what other's call 'luck'.

Resolve is the one thing he's never lacked, that is why his growth seems to be boundless.

Soft spoken, a word most would scoff at associating with Ash, but the Pokèmon he's encountered knows better, just as Larvitar

Trust is often hard to earn, but all Pokèmon eventually learn to trust in Ash.

Usually, most people will see one legendary in their entire life, but then again, Ash is not most people.

Victory is still important to Ash, but as he thinks of his Pokèmon who look to him and trust in him, he realized that he no longer strove for victory for himself anymore.

Wishing for things are a waste of time, time Ash doesn't have to waste. He's too busy making his dreams come true.

X-factor is what most people call Ash's unusual luck. Unfortunately this is one claim he can't dispute, no one else takes as many side trips or runs into as many rare or legendary Pokèmon on _their _journeys.

You can stop being surprised now. Words Ash feels like saying every time his companions, old and new, express their shock when he shows how much he's grown.

Zigzag running is something Ash has become adapt at over the years thanks to angry wild Pokèmon and Team Rocket, a fact he's thankful for as he learns Motou's battle style.

A/N: There, done! I think I'll probably release another drabble before chapter 7 of Motou, just to explain my head canon for Ash's Pokèmon team. If I do, credit for inspiration goes to lightningblade49.


End file.
